


don't be lonely

by Shamantic



Series: the mad man and the time agent [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm openly admitting that I also ship Jack/Ten c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be lonely

Jack misses him, he truly and genuinely misses the Doctor.  
After all the time they spent together, all the adventures they had he thinks that he has every right to.  
He can tell that it's not just the fact of travelling with the Doctor but the rush of adrenaline that hits him every time they're in danger. He knows that he is immortal but he also knows that the Doctor in fact CAN die. So Jack's always fearing for the Doctors life when he's with him. And even when he's not.  
He feels as if he needs to protect the Timelord or more that he wants to protect him. Because who'll be there to save the Doctor? One of his companions? No, they're all mortal, wouldn't stand much of a chance during a fight. Of course they'd try but it wouldn't be much use.  
And he doubts that all of them can see the lonely and hurt soul that he hides behind his mask. He's a pretender, he wants to make his companions happy by showing them the miracles of the universe but who - except Rose - had ever really tried to make the Doctor happy?   
Someone definitely has to and Jack decided that he wanted to be that someone even if right now the Doctor was an eternity away. Once he returned to him he'd stay with him.  
Because he thought that after all this time and all these lives the Doctor finally deserved some moments of true happiness, a time when he could just leave all his troubles behind and just be free. Not having to worry about anyone but himself.  
And Jack wanted the Doctor to have that, he wanted to his the curl of his lips turning into a smile again and not the sad frown he'd always wear or the even sadder eyes he sometimes couldn't hide.  
Jack had all of eternity and he wanted to share it with his Doctor.


End file.
